1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tractor, and more particularly to a method of automatically adjusting a body of a tractor to a horizontal position and an apparatus for performing the same, in which a body of the tractor driving in a slope land can be maintained in the horizontal position and a height of the body with respect to a ground can be adjusted according to a ground condition.
2. Prior Arts
Generally, when doing farm work in a flat land by using a tractor, the body of the tractor maintains in a horizontal state, so it is not required to adjust the position of the body of the tractor. However, when doing farm work in a slope land, the body of the tractor is inclined due to the ground condition, so it is uncomfortable to the user to drive the tractor. In addition, when doing farm work in a land having a lot of growing crops, the body of the tractor makes contact with the crops, so the crops are damaged by the body of tractor.
Therefore, when the tractor is driving in the slope land for doing farm work, it is required to adjust the position of the body of the tractor such that the body of the tractor can be maintained in the horizontal position. In addition, it is required to lift the body of tractor if the crops make contact with the body of the tractor.
Conventionally, the tractor is provided with a position controlling apparatus for adjusting the height of the body with respect to the ground according to the ground condition. For example, there is provided a system for controlling a seat of the tractor by which the seat can be maintained in a horizontal state even when the body of the tractor is inclined. However, a driver in this system cannot sense an inclined degree of the tractor so that, in extreme case, the tractor can be turned over.
In addition, there is provided a buzzer system which alarms to the driver when the tractor is driving in the slope land. However, the buzzer system is unsuitable when it is required to work in the high-slope land.
In the meantime, there is provided a tractor having an apparatus which adjusts the body of the tractor to the horizontal position. The tractor also has an apparatus which operates actuators based on data sent from a slope detecting apparatus in which one actuator is a basis for controlling a position of the tractor and the other actuator is operated to maintain the body of the tractor in the horizontal position.
When a control signal simultaneously ordering move-up and move-down is applied to the actuators, the actuators do not operate. However, this kind of apparatus can not rapidly adjust the body of the tractor to the horizontal position if the body is inclined while the tractor is driving.